


No time to wait

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothes On, Dry Humping, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Moaning, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: Madara and Izuna have spent the whole afternoon on a family party where... Well, let's say they have been really looking forward to going back home where they could have a bit of privacy.A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 5 - Clothes onPart one of this story: Day 30





	No time to wait

The two of them could barely stay off of each other already in the car, the only thing stopping them was that their parents were there with them. As soon as they arrived home they excused themselves, running up the stairs to the first floor, where their rooms were. As soon as the door shut behind them, they clung to each other, making out furiously. 

Madara pinned his brother against the wall, grabbing his shirt in an attempt to take it off, but Izuna stopped him.

“Oh don’t bother,” He said breathlessly, breaking their kiss. 

Madara just raised his eyebrows, but instead of an answer, Izuna just pushed him onto the bed. He wanted to provokatively rub his crotch against Madara’s in a teasing way, but after he did it once, he just couldn’t stop. Madara didn’t mind at all, he wanted it just as much as his brother. He just rolled over, and now being on top he continued what Izuna started. Then he kissed him again, trying to quieten his moans that way, because Izuna was getting pretty loud. 

The whole thing didn’t last very long. After all, they both impatiently waited for it for the whole day…


End file.
